


Wall to Wall

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsessions tend to take up space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall to Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's prompt #79 - "Art,"; also inspired by actual fanart: [I Hunger](http://sh4rds.livejournal.com/40129.html) by [](http://sh4rds.livejournal.com/profile)[**sh4rds**](http://sh4rds.livejournal.com/)

Draco lounged against one of the fluted pillars in the Aube Gallery, watching the patrons consider the works around him. He felt like part of the grand display, his robes fitted close to the slim lines of his body, booted feet placed almost carelessly, one in front of the other. Dean Thomas spotted him from across the high-ceilinged hall and gave him a bright grin; Draco sniffed and nodded at him coolly. He was still most upset at the Gryffindor for not displaying his portrait in the most prominent location, but he would hex him later.

One of the most interesting series in this, the most recent of Thomas' exhibitions, was one called _Final Year_. Thomas had contacted most of their year-mates and asked to do their portraits, and the proceeds from those particular pieces would go to charity. Draco had already had quite a bit of practice being a model for Thomas, the man was quite good at grasping the delicate nuances of Draco's form; quite a few moving portraits of himself were hung carefully at his home, testament to Dean's hard work... and Draco's lovely face, to be sure.

Draco hoped that Dean wouldn't breathe a word of the two new portraits Draco had snapped up today, even before the exhibition had opened properly: one of Pansy looking uncomfortable yet surprisingly lovely with her pregnant belly ... and the other of Harry Potter.

This he would hang in one of his private suites, for Potter was sprawled across some sort of futon, white sheets wrapped around a long, lean body, eyes half-closed with both his hands tucked innocently under his cheek. It was a Wizarding portrait, like most of Dean's work, but the Potter in the frame did not move a muscle... except, now and again, the heavy-lidded eyes would open laboriously, slivers of bright green flickering beneath a lush fan of dark eyelashes until his eyes slid shut again.

Draco had grabbed onto a bright-red SOLD marker as soon as Thomas had hung it up and spelled it to the corner of the frame, glaring at Thomas before he could make any complaints.

He perked up suddenly, for the real Harry Potter was greeting Thomas and obviously congratulating him on another good showing. Draco watched them with narrowed eyes as they slipped from the crowd to the back corridor. He straightened himself from his trusty pillar and strode right across the room, hot on their trail.

The back corridor was simply a space separated from the main viewing hall by a secondary row of decorative columns, light flowing from the high skylights down the walls like a bright fall of water. Draco dodged from column to column like a seasoned spy, watching as Thomas pointed out a fairly small portrait at the very end.

"Oh," Potter breathed. "It's perfect."

"I did it in the style like the others you bought," Thomas replied, sounding proud. "So now you have a whole set for yourself."

"An entire wall, more like," Potter replied with a short laugh. "I really love the dark backgrounds... makes him look ethereal."

Who did Thomas _dare_ paint more ethereal than Draco himself? Draco fumed even as he inched closer, hoping to be in close enough range to cast a nice _Incendio_. He held his breath and watched with burning jealousy as Potter reached out a hand and touched tentative fingers to the surface of the artwork.

"I'll go get the SOLD sticker," Thomas said quietly; Draco slid around his column so that Thomas wouldn't see him and ended up on the side that Potter was on.

Not only that: he found himself face to face with Potter himself, who gave him an amused quirk of the lips before returning his undivided attention to portrait.

Draco saw his own image posing coyly on the surface of the canvas, eyes cast downwards. He smiled at the silver rings adorning his fingers, rings that Harry had bought for himself and that Draco stole shamelessly from their bedroom. His fingernails were painted black, a joke from the night before this particular session, when Harry had gallantly offered to paint his nails, and they had laughed like schoolgirls as they sprawled in bed.

"I love this one," Harry said quietly, touching the portrait again. The painted Draco moved contentedly towards Harry's hand, ringed fingers flexing slightly. "I have a lot of portraits of this model."

"One would think you're obsessed with him," Draco said with an affectionate, half-hearted sneer as he stood close to Harry and barely restrained himself from pressing his mouth the curve of Harry's neck. He would save it for tonight.

"I am," Harry said simply. "He's just as obsessed, you know. After all," he continued with a smirk that Draco would kiss off in about two seconds, " _he_ has an entire wall of _me_."


End file.
